


Sex? How About Cake.

by septiplierhink



Category: jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Almost Sex, Asexuality, Cake, M/M, asexual!Mark, jack is a wonderful human being
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 02:20:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5988820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/septiplierhink/pseuds/septiplierhink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark almost lies to himself.<br/>Jack would never forgive himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sex? How About Cake.

**Author's Note:**

> Sup Moon Children,  
> Okay so the other day I came out as asexual, and this one kid at my school was really offensive. He was saying that "it wasn't a legit thing", that "I just haven't met the right one", that "there's something wrong with me" and asking "have I ever tried it". So yeah he was an asshole, but it didn't really get to me, I just had a laugh attack in the middle of my science class because i thought it was sooo funny how arrogant he could be.
> 
> But of course, asexuality isn't a joke and neither is acephobia (that's probably now the right word, im sorry)
> 
> Anyway, I wrote this really fast and barely proof read it so there are probably typos.
> 
> This is also not based on true events, but if Mark is asexual, that's his choice and his business
> 
> And im sorry if the stereotype at the end offends you, i didn't mean for this to be offensive in any way.
> 
> (but im pretty sure it's 95% true.)
> 
> Enjoy ^_^

Breathing.

Kissing.

Whispering.

All of it. All of the sounds of pre-sex make Mark cringe. He doesn't understand how people can enjoy this as an normal part of life. To Mark, his body is his body, and (at least not now) he's not going to show it to just anyone. 

All of it. He cringes at all of it.

Jack is on top of him. One knee on either side of Mark. Kissing down the American's neck. Mark knows where this is going. He knows he needs to speak up. but this, is not how he planned to come out.

Jack is making opened mouth kisses near the neck of Mark's shirt. Mark almost feels compelled to kick him in the face for wanting him.

The next thing he knows Jack is lifting up his shirt. Kissing over his toned abs. It's time. He's not going to lie to himself (or Jack) anymore.

Mark pushes his boyfriend off of his body. Jack reacts and flips off Mark's torso.  
"Jack..." He starts  
"Jack... I'm.." Mark stutters, eyes watering  
"You're what, Mark" Jack asks, very concerned now "Mark, babe, please, what is it"  
"I'm... I'm a..asexual" Mark says between sniffles. He digs his head into Jack's chest, then looks up  
"Am... Am I broken?"  
"What? No, no you're not broken. You are perfect. You're beautiful, Mark. It's fine. Everything's fine" Jack says softly, rocking Mark in his arms  
"You... You mean you still love me?" Mark asks, a tear rolling down his cheek  
"Of course, even if we never have sex, I will always love you. I don't need to see all of you to know that all of you is flawless, and you don't need to do something you're uncomfortable with to make sure I love you, because I do, and I always will. Never forget that Markimoo" Jack says, streaks of moonlight on shining on him while he wipes the tears from Mark's face.  
"Thank you, I'm sorry to disappoint you" Mark responds, pulling himself together.  
"No, no babe. You didn't disappoint me. Just because you're different doesn't mean you're disappointing. I would never forgive myself if we went through with this with you're dishonest consent. I'm just happy you told me before it was too late" Jack says, fingers running through Mark's hair.  
"You are so wonderful Jack, thank you. Even if I can't give you everything, I still love you just the same." Mark says, looking up at Jack  
"Now, I don't want to enforce stereotypes, but I've heard that asexuals are known to like cake" Jack says with kind eyes  
"Well, I do like cake" Mark agrees while a quiet laugh  
"So, how about we watch some Netflix and eat some cake" Jack suggests with a smile  
"Oh you know me too well, Jackaboy" Mark says before pressing a kiss to his boyfriends lips  
"That sounds great"

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading ^_^
> 
> And btw, if you identify as asexual towards one gender/sex, that's okay. If you identify as asexual and still feel some sexual attraction, that's okay. If you identify as asexual as well as identifying as autosexual, that's okay. If you identify as asexual and read smut/watch porn, that's okay. All of it is okay, you are not broken. You are awesome and being asexual is your choice. Nobody can tell you that you feel other wise. You are amazing
> 
> So how about we all just do what we feel comfortable doing and eat cake because ASEXUALITY REPRESENT!!!


End file.
